Double Take
by ady-ell
Summary: Set in X2. What exactly truly happened that night with Mystique in Logan's tent? Maybe we need to take a Double Take at the facts...or at least my version of the facts!


**This is a one shot that came to me in a very boring math class ;D This is set in...X2...I'm pretty sure. Let me know if I completely messed up on that!**

Wolverine laid on his sleeping bag. He didn't get it. Obviously Jeanie wanted him. Why wouldn't she. He decided he was braggin', but he wasn't an ugly old coot. Old, yes. Ugly, no. Anyways like old One Eye was gettin' the job done. It must really put a damper on your performance when you have a 2x4 shoved that far up your ass.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back trying to contemplate what was going on in Jean's mind. He froze as he heard someone pause in front of his tent. Hadn't everyone headed off to bed over an hour ago?

Slowly the zipper was tugged down. He stay poised ready to jump on the idiot that dared to mess with the Wolverine. The scent was...familiar, but almost with an added edge to it, making it hard to place.

The tent opened, agonizingly slowly, until in popped a head that was colored red in the bright moonlight.

Logan sat up slowly almost not daring to believe that sight that was before him.

He was about to say her name when she pressed her lips to his. Part of his brain was being caught up in the fire of Jean and the forbidden while the other part, a teeny part was full of...doubt? Guilt? Noh, why would he feel that? He pushed it away roughly.

By this time Jean had pushed him on his back and was straddling his hips. The tent that was freezing a couple of minutes ago now could rival Arizona in a heat wave in mid-August.

The Wolverine in Logan decided that Red needed to realize who was in control.

He pushed his hand up her shirt and he forced her lips open; which she happily complied with.

His hand got up to the middle of her ribs, when he froze.

He tore his mouth from hers and looked at the three scars.

Left by him.

As he stared at her abdomen she started to shimmer. All the sudden she was blue. He looked up into the yellow eyes of Mystique.

With a smirk she opened her mouth and purred, "No one leaves a scar quite like you."

"What the..." He sputtered not quite sure how to react. A large part of him was all ready to kick Mystique out, back into the cold, but there was a part, a size of which he refused to dwell on, that was about to ask her to resume her former shape for the rest of the night.

Logan decided to go with the somewhat logical answer and sat up and pushed her off of him. A growl had just started to form in the back of his throat when she pushed him back down.

She put her lips near his ear and whispered, "What is it that you want?"

Mystique changed into a curvy blonde with a seductive look upon her face. "This? No? And here I thought you liked blondes. What about this one then?"

She turned into Rogue.

Wolverine froze. For about two minutes he just looked into her green eyes. Then he sat up and pushed her away.

"Get out."

Now back in her natural blue form she looked back at him, halfway out of the tent, and licked her lips.

"You know where to find me if you figure out what you want."

"Get Out."

She slunk out his tent without another word or sound.

Wolverine zipped up his tent and turned off the lamp. He laid back in the darkness, trying to sort things out and trying to calm his thoughts and other things enough to fall asleep.

In his mind, though, he kept seeing her green eyes, darkened with lust.

Looking down at him.

Her tongue flicking out to wet her lips.

Her soft hair brushing over his bare chest as she leaned her head towards his.

Logan sat straight up and ran his hands thorough his hair, cursing softly in the quiet night air. He forced his thoughts to turn back to Jean. At least he wouldn't be facing jail with that one. As he tried to think of his hands running through her red waves, his mind substituted straight and silky brown hair.

Dammit.

He promised her he'd take care of her, not try and screw her. She deserved better than that. She deserved someone who would stay beside her as long as she lived. Not a messed up man probably older than her grandfather who couldn't remember farther back than 15 years ago.

Logan roughly laid back down and closed his eyes. But green eyes and brown and platinum hair haunted his sleep.

**IN THE WOODS NEARBY**

Mystique sat on a branch of a tall fir tree. She was thinking of all the information she had recovered from her time in the Wolverine's tent.

As she sat pondering she heard a _snap_. She almost fell off the branch when someone sat down next to her.

"Mmm you don't need to scurry off, little one. I'm not too dangerous. A little weak and fuzzy yet.

She turned and looked into the yellow eyes that matched her own.

"You know you forgot to change back."

"Whaa? Oh."

Within seconds the first Mystique had turned into Rogue.

"Um thanks for letting me borrow your powers."

"No problem. You'll never tell and it will never happen again."

The girl nodded her head quickly.

"But I hope you really messed with his head. He deserves it."

Marie's eyes were slightly glazed over.

Mystique raised an eyebrow, "Rogue?"

"Hunh? Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure I did." Then she mumbled something along the lines of, "my own too."

"Well, thanks again."

Marie hopped off the branch and picked her way back to the campsite. Her head still firmly planted back in the tent.

Mystique watched the girl barely miss running into a tree on her way back to camp and chuckled softly. What she wouldn't have given to see what that girl had done. And to see how much sleep Wolverine would end up getting.

**Thoughts? Review please. Like I said this is a crazy one shot that kinda hit me upside the head. :D**


End file.
